Fluid analysis generally requires a series of process steps. Theses process steps generally require that distinct fluids contact a reaction area at different times and in varying secession. Furthermore, each fluid may require different pre-treatment prior to contacting the reaction area such as chemical, optical, thermal, mechanical, magnetic or acoustical pre-treatment steps. A single fluid sample may be subjected to a variety of pre-treatment steps prior to contact with a reaction area such as heating or ultrasonic processing. As the number of fluids and pre-treatment steps increase the more complex the fluid delivery system becomes.
Present designs for fluid delivery systems are customized for a particular process and are not easily converted to new processes. Generally, fluid delivery systems comprise a series of chambers uniquely configured for pre-treating and delivering a particular fluid. These systems are not easily adaptable to new pre-treatment steps or fluid delivery without changing both the chambers and delivery procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a fluid delivery system that is easily configurable to new delivery procedure and pre-treatment steps.
Further, there is a need for a disposable fluid delivery system that can be easily inserted and removed from a bench-top or portable device.
Yet further, there is a need for a fluid delivery system that is easily manufactured and customizable to suit varying fluid delivery needs.